Halloween Reefer Madness
by Raven-2010
Summary: The Taisho family and friends have a private and honest or maybe not so legal business reefer, and they must find clever ways to hide transport and deliver it and use insane hilarious things to outsmart cops and accomplish their task. Humor romance adult themes and language Sesshoumaru/ Kagome


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi does. Rated R OCC, crack, adult language, humor and sexual situations**

 **A/N** hi sorry I've been absent for too long we had long term illness and death in the family and a lot of problems over 2 years bu tall's well now, love you and Happy Halloween

When running reefer one has to find rather unique ways of hiding it escaping detection and quick disposal if necessary. So how do modern demons and their human companions handle it? In ways you would never imagine, and maybe it being Halloween month might help. Comedy romance. **Sessh/Kag**

 **Halloween Reefer Madness**

 **By Raven-2010 Oct 1 2018**

 **Surveillance with a twist, Tokyo gold**

It was not your ordinary business but hell it was a business an honest business well sort of. Being a tad illegal meant having to stay under the wire way under the wire all that could be done to block the radar would be done. Sesshoumaru before moving their as Inuyasha named portable business would prove to be deadly to a surveillance team who had their hideout/office bugged. It was Inuyasha's most treasured event caught on camera you see our hellion was a master of counter surveillance and loved fucking with the enemy and it being Halloween month his fav he was about to give them lots of tricks instead of treats

"You know what that is right? Pointing Inuyasha asked

"Yeah my hot spot shut up and keep pumping," Kagome wisecracked

"Ah shut it they don't call me the crank master for nothing ya know,"

"A little to the left, oh yeah," she moaned

"Damn my fingers are sopping wet that's not a kitty down there it's a friggin rain forest,"

"I told ya numerous times before cop a feel pay the price," she shot back

"Oh really, smart ass wench? How bout I add four fingers this time?

"Ow you jerk you know it's my,"

"First time," he finished for her "Now isn't that finger way better?

"Oh you'll pay for that mister cherry ripper,"

"I know you'll pay for it shut up and brace yourself it's going to be a looooooong ride my Halloween stick has your name written all over it,"

With the surveillance team van

"Lucky bastard," Saito exclaimed

"Shit this is better than porn," Daichi replied

"Yeah lucky bastard he is I almost hate him you see that Higurashi chick she's really hot illegally hot,"

"See her I worship her man I wouldn't mind taking a run on her my damn self, I think I wanna have her babies," Daichi groaned

Back at Taisho headquarters

"Oh yes Inuyasha just like that oh fuck me fuck me harder. I, I, I,"

"Baby let it rain on me," he responded quickly followed grunting along with the table banging against the wall

"And let that volcano erupt oh harder yes fuck me like you mean it,"

"Damn so wet shit just how I like it Gome I'm gonna come harder than ever before,"

Sesshoumaru gave the signal they complied

Outside

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" screams cut through the still night silence as the highest pitched howl in the world carried through their listening devices into the headphones they wore piercing their ears. Daichi and Saito wondered if their hearing loss would be

permanent "I can't hear my brain working," they groaned

'You may all pull your fingers out of your ears now," Sesshoumaru announced this was followed by a round of applause "Little brother miko that was an outstanding performance truly pornographic,"

"Yeah I figured those two cretins could use a little entertainment,"

Sesshoumaru smirked wickedly "Are you sure you're not a porn star on the sly?

"Big bro this one is honored that you think him talented enough for such," The bowing hanyou teased

"Here Inuyasha excuse me I mean boss man," Miroku said handing him his disconnected spy gear

"Come on man it's not boss man it's Inuyasha sama," he wisecracked

"Naaaaah monk it's dog breathe sama," Kouga jabbed

"Okay boys we're ready to roll," Kagura called out, in a flash everyone was in the truck leaving

"He, he, he,"

"Sango my love what entertains you so? Miroku asked

"Listen to this," she pulled the earbud jack out or the recorder and replayed the recording

"I can't hear my brain working," everyone bust out laughing

"Can't hear my brain working he, he, he," the others repeated

"Well that's what they get for eaves dripping," Kouga joked

"Sesshoumaru's high pitched howls are killer deafness guarantee," Inuyasha told them Sesshoumaru smirked proudly

"That's not all," Sango announced after going all the way back on the recording

Recording

 **Saito** "Lucky bastard,"

 **Daichi** "Shit this is better than porn,"

 **Saito** "Yeah lucky bastard he is I almost hate him you see that Higurashi chick she's really hot illegally hot,"

 **Daichi** "See her I worship her man I wouldn't mind taking a run on her my damn self, I think I wanna have her babies,"

"Well what do ya know our wenchy has her own fan club awwwww," Inuyasha could not resist "See doesn't counter surveillance pay off?

'Looks like I better stalk up on condoms, hah?" Kagome said

"Cough" came from the group Kagome smugly smirked

"What's up with you hell hounds girls like to partay to ya know?" Kagura teased the shell shocked looking males "Stick shift driving's the only way to go,"

"What you think we're a bunch of nuns or something? Sango needled

"Yeah sometimes we like to hit it quit it and move on to the next one every girl has those extra horny days now and again," Kagura added loving the shock she was injecting into them

"Like batteries drain one move on to the next they fall asleep smiling though warms my horny little heart," Kagome added

'Yeah well no wench of mine will be doin that shit cause I'm all dog all night long tap it sap it and cap it," Inuyasha told them

A few days later

Inuyasha, and Kouga were hanging out "Later mangy wolf," he headed for the front door

"Later mutt," Kouga replied

Inuyasha closed the door behind him then walked toward his car "Wonder if those two can hear their brains working yet? He mused

After tossing something onto the front seat through the open car window he opened the door got in and headed for the country road rout that would take him to his destination, the highway just wasn't his thing after all dogs love the woods. Despite some cloudiness it was a nice day he drove with the window open loving the feel of the fresh clean smelling air blowing through his hair ah nothing could top it this was an awesome day. Glancing in his side view mirror something caught his eye

"Shit"

Another car pulled up alongside him "Please pull over? Inuyasha complied

"Do you need help or something?

"What's that? A male asked

"Nothing"

"Hand it over," Inuyasha did the male sniffed

"What's it illegal to do Italian?

"What the hell is this? The other male asked

"What's it smell like? I would think that would be obvious even to your nose"

"Answer the question," the man commanded

Inuyasha sighed in exasperation "Oregano" what'd ya think it was catnip? What I can't cook Italian? That's a tad racist don't you think?

"Here go," the obviously frustrated man said after tossing the bag back to Inuyasha

"Have a good one man," Inuyasha replied and casually left 'Hah seems Saito, and Daichi have a new buddy' he thought while driving away

Elsewhere with Kouga

Buzz Kouga looked at the text he just received, **are your panties dry?** "Mutt I'm going to kill you."

Being in the canine family himself very much like Inuyasha Kouga also enjoyed country areas he liked roads and one highway he loved was surrounded by deep lush forest on both sides canine heaven. As he drove along he enjoyed the scent of the pine trees, it had always been a favorite of his and the breeze carried the scent for miles. A new scent hit his keen canine nose that caught his attention putting his senses on full alert looking in the mirror he saw what it was he was being tailed. His lips formed into wicked smirk if anything Kouga was a challenge loving wolf he was ready

Honk, honk "And here we go" Kouga mumbled pulling over "Damn there goes my nice country ride,"

"Okay where is it? The male asked in an authoritative tone

"What your mom's panties? Sorry dude I Don't do keepsakes" Kouga figured this guy was gonna be a real ball buster then so would he

"Cute smartass let's see how cute you are after a car search,"

"Alright but nothing below the waist we wouldn't want to have to deal with a sexual harassment case," Kouga was at times worse than raw humored Inuyasha

"Get out we'll start with the front,"

"As you wish," Kouga with lightning speed moved so fast the poor guy who was obviously a cop didn't have chance to react when Kouga's hand went out the window

"Hey what the hell is that," bang, bang shots rang out as he tried to shoot the swiftly floating away balloon "What was that? He demanded "Well start talking,"

"How should I know? Do I look like a friggin forest ranger?

"Clever bastard I'll get you bank on it," the male bit

"Um sorry I'm into chicks,"

"Son of a," the man started then paused "Just go,"

"Have an awesome day and a killer Halloween officer," Kouga drove away

"Tricky sons of bitches," he griped while watching Kouga drive away "Looked like a jack o lantern floating away. I hate Halloween month,"

Ring, ring "Yo speak to me," Came Inuyasha's smooth voice

"Guess what mutt face?

"You got one to hah?" you could hear the smartass in the hanyous voice

"Yeah mine was a masterpiece and real humanitarian,"

"Two of em lucky us," Inuyasha wisecracked "What'd ya do with the merch?

"Hot jack o lantern air balloon trip,"

"Shit wolf with the freakin cop right there?"

"Relax he's human demons are so fast they can't keep up with or catch us zip right out the window, then bang, bang he tried to shoot it down. Poor Jack O," Kouga told him the rest

"You are one sick mangy wolf ya know that?" Inuyasha said laughing his ass off "Dude his moms panties? Man you're lucky he didn't shoot your dick off right there and then. It is funny as hell though oh we gotta tell Sessh love how his eyes bug out when he's told shit like that,"

Elsewhere with a forlorn soul lost deep in prayer

"Please Kami, please send me some? After this I promise no more ever again" Just please grant me one last time? Actually praying eyes cast upward to the sky Jakotsu said something fell at his feet in that moment he looked like an angel with the bright smile on his face "Oh thank you Kami thank you,"

Picking up the bundle he looked it over "Jack O Lantern? After removing the balloon he opened the pouch his eyes immediately teared with pure joy "Tokyo Gold" or is it a new brand Jack O Lantern Gold? He joked

Tokyo Gold was the best highest grade and strongest weed in the world to a reefer pro like Jakotsu this was indeed a rare gift dropped from heaven itself. He was beside himself with joy, only one problem he had no matches or a cigarette lighter all of this glorious weed and no way to light it. But he remembered Boy Scout training he'd seen in a documentary how to make a fire while in the forest. He swiftly went to work rubbing two sticks together so fast in no time a flame appeared now he had a small campfire and a way to light his weed

"Ah yes even bad boys got to heaven to," he exclaimed after taking his first hit

 **Alternate measures, clever distraction**

Halloween night

"Kagome I'm telling this is not a good idea, in fact it is the dumbest most suicidal one in history," Inuyasha said

"Relax they'll be thinking with something else have a little faith" will you?

"Yeah say that when your hot little ass is singing pretty songs in a state issued canary cage aka jail,"

"Gee thanks mom nice to see you care," she replied

"I still say this is a dangerous idea,"

That night

Inuyasha was silently having a freaking heart attack yes this was it his days were numbered these were his last days on earth in that moment he knew it for sure. Tonight they were in a club called Shizuka it was a huge hit from the first night it opened people flocked to it like bees to honey. It had an upper tier with low level walls tables and chairs for VIP's or those who wanted a private quite place that overlooked the first floor. Inuyasha watched Kagome from above across the room was the reason for his impending soon to arrive death was playing out before his beautiful golden eyes he thought how he should have drank a jug of sake laced with reefer and tranquilizers before this started

"I know that look here little brother," Sesshoumaru exclaimed handing him something

"Alright demon sake thanks big bro, sniff ooooo the triple strength kind to,"

It began when two men entered the decorated for Halloween club like bees to honey they were drawn to Kagome. While the sexy sensual music played. Kagome made her way over to them and before Inuyasha could blink she had sandwiched herself between them grinding against them, if not for the seriousness of the situation Inuyasha would have had a boner the size of mount Fugi. Said hanyou took another huge gulp of the demon sake drinking it as if he were trying to put himself in a coma to escape reality. Kagome had her hands on the hips of the man in front of her holding him tightly against her he seemed to be her favorite 6 foot tall jet black hair to his shoulders as hot as Sesshoumaru the one in back of her was a bit like Miroku

"Oh my g," Miroku gasped "Inuyasha what the hell are we gonna d? He was interrupted

"Here shut up don't think just drink," he responded handing his friend the sake

"Hey" a voice cut in "Oh you two already have one, what the hell the more the merrier," Kouga said setting down two more jugs of demon sake

"Drink don't think just drink boys till your numb and in a coma," Inuyasha said

"Lovely I will soon have three comatose drunken sots," Sesshoumaru exclaimed

"Shut up drink up and w-watch the show," Inuyasha was happy now the sake was hitting full force and he would not have it any other way hopefully he'd be in a coma before it all came crashing down "C-come on big bro I know you can pandle um handle it," Sesshoumaru grinned like mad drunk Inuyasha was always fun and dare one say even cute as hell?

"Yes, but can you pandle it?" Sesshoumaru needled

"Ah smut up and dwink up," Inuyasha was lost in the land of I'm too drunk to care

Meanwhile out on the dance floor

Kagome pushed back "Wanna have a little fun? He nodded yes in agreement "Stay right there I'll be back," she told the one in front," before leaving whispered in his ear "Save the best for last,"

"Okay" he agreed

 **Lemon starts**

She lead the one she was with by the hand to the bathroom looking around opened the door and checked inside no one was there she locked the door. Pushing him back gently " Sit down," she instructed his pants that she'd already quickly undone dropped down he sat "Ooo nice," she moaned after sheathing him inside her "Oh baby nice one you've got here feels so good,"

He grabbed and kissed her hard "Ah baby ride me oh hell yes," he cried out when she slammed down on him "Oh that's it,"

"Ooooo" she groaned biting her bottom lip "Fuck yeah ohhhhh. Oh shit," she exclaimed when he thrust upward

"Give it to me," he panted she tightened around him using a sucking motion "Oh my fucking uh," he groaned when she slid up and down while doing it "Shit it's like your blowing and fucking me at the same time, it's ahhh almost too much,"

"O-o-oooooh," she called out as they came together. Kagome quickly cleaned up then left while he cleaned up and flushed the condom he had balled up in toilet paper

 **Lemon ends**

Outside

"There you are," she greeted

"Thirty minutes that was fast," he said

"I rushed it some cause I favor you it's going to be long and slow with you," she cooed

"Good cuz I've got a lot to give and need way more than thirty minutes,"

'Come with me stud can't wait to see what you've got," she grabbed his crotch "Yes indeed you do have a lot to give, a whole lot,"

With Inuyasha and the others

"Wen-wenchy is on the bob,"

"Job mutt it's job," Kouga corrected

"Job blob Bob whatever I hop-hope poor bastard can walk after she was done hehehe," Inuyasha was happily oblivious to most around him

"There he goes now looks fine to me," Miroku said

"Our girls having an extra horny day," Kagura, Ayame, and Sango said high fiving each other

"Wenches hump pump and dum-dump em. Hehehe," Inuyasha was still able to tease "Swell he'll die smiling,"

In the back room with Kagome and her lover

He closed the door behind them locking it pulling her rear end against his crotch rubbing against her, she tried to turn "Oh no you don't I have a little fantasy I want to play out," he teased

"Bow wow," she teased

 **Lemon starts**

She was pushed and bent over a desk top her dress hiked up the top of it pulled down freeing her ample full bosom he gently groped the luscious mounds grinding his lower half against her. In her position she could feel the hardness she estimated to be at least 10 inches and it made her way hotter. She tried to reach back but he held her wrists down kissing her neck she turned her head and he kissed her long and hard eliciting a moan from her. Before she knew it her panties were sliding off then she heard a zipper excitement grew within one hundred fold giving her a huge adrenalin rush that all but made her head spin. Something warm repeatedly and torturously slid up and down her heated soaked slit she wanted to come so bad it was so close it ached

"Ahhhhhhh" she called out when something instantly filled her, before she could draw her next breath he was driving into her like a battering ram and in no time made her come undone "Yes, yes, yes oh I was right I knew you were good," her eruption was hard and long this is what she'd been needing "A-fucking-mazing,"

"Wanted to do that since the first time I laid eyes on you," he confessed

"Hah" she exclaimed when she was suddenly lifted up. He sat on a chair still inside her back facing him

"Now I want you to fuck me this time," Kagome was an eager girl and went to work "Ooo when you squeeze like that it makes me insane. Shit I knew you'd be good in bed," while she rode him he quickly removed her corset then pulled her dress off up over her head "Oh damn baby yes,"

His hands cupped her breasts while his lips roamed exploring her neck lightly nipping her ears, in a sudden burst of insane fevered lust she turned her head nailing him with the lustiest kiss he'd ever had after what felt like forever in paradise she pulled her lips from his. She started pounding down onto him hard and fast only this time he'd be going over the edge of the cliff falling into the pit of passion with her. Both thought their brains were going to explode form the intensity it took a while to ride out the volcanic eruptions. After a brief rest she tightened around him at the same time grinding up and down he was hard again she stood up

"Please sit on the couch," he did and took his shirt off tossing it on the floor she mounted him "Oh yeah big boy right where you belong," before she could even begin to ride she climaxed again "Baby I could ride you all night and never get bored," at the same time she began riding him "Ah so good,"

"Damn you are beyond belief more,"

"Shit I, I," a strangled cry escaped her lips

"Don't move," he commanded hands on her hips to hold her in place and started slamming up into her in no time had her unhinged again after a few times and shared climaxes he stopped to rest pulling her to him

With her tightened sheath gripping and sucking on his manhood he was quickly hard again he laid her on her back on the couch reentering "Feels so good don't stop more, more," she panted

She loved having him on top "Feels good to you does it? He teased

"Y-y-yes" she choked out he shifted a bit "Oh my gods yes fuck me senseless,"

"Like this? He shifted his body ever so slightly "Or this? She was ready to climb the walls

"Yes give it to me," he continued "Oh right there just like that," music to his ears "Uh "

"This is my dream come true," he moaned

"Shit I knew you were going to be hot," after shifting to a slightly different angle "Da-Da-Daichiiiiiiiiiii,"yes it was Daichi the surveillance cop, Saito had been the first. If not for the music being loud the whole place would have heard her

 **Lemon continues**

With Kagome's friends

"Whoo-whoa for a human Daichi is one porny brastard," Inuyasha tried "Hehehe he's a bigger fog I mean log then us dogs,"

"Horny Bastard," Sesshoumaru corrected "Drunken sot,"

"Why you don't dwink more? Den you can be a dwunken sot to demon sake rules bottoms up," the hanyou gulped down another mouthful

"Haven't you had enough yet? Sesshoumaru asked

"Tell um I mean hell no I gonna party before we go to pwison Daichi cop" wemember?

"Yes I am aware of that just as I am very painfully aware of your existence,"

"Hey Sesshy dis time he won't have to worry about not hearing his brain work cuz I tink wenchy killt him, hwehehehe," Inuyasha managed to get out "Pussy rules di-dick drools" Drools get it?

"Well it didn't take long for her to wear Saito out," Kouga said "Hey damn it monk get off," Kouga grouched when passed out Miroku's head rested on his shoulder like a pillow

"Woo hoo long live demon sake," stoned Inuyasha said swinging the jug back and forth

"Yes our miko seems to favor Daichi," Sesshoumaru pointed out

"Well he got his dream come true he said he wouldn't mind taking a run on that his damn self," Kouga replied

"No more wike Gome's taking a run on him vroom, vroom," laughing Inuyasha managed to chime in

"Naraku, all is well I presume? Sesshoumaru asked the new arrival

"Yes I have retrieved the merchandise what a clever idea the miko had,"

"Yes who else would think of making a corset out of marijuana? Goes well with her peasant girl costume" Sesshoumaru replied "That is why little brother tried to drink himself into a coma,"

"Fear of getting busted ay," Naraku added

"Exactly,"

"And can you blame me? She was wearing dat pucking thing while bumping backs and fronts with two cops at same time on da dance floor," Inuyasha spoke

"The clever little minx they were taking a break when I snuck in and got it the old going in and leaving through the wall trick never fails," the spider grinned "I was thoughtful enough to leave her a replacement corset on my way out,"

"Nawaku da friendly ghost hehehe," Inuyasha teased "Boo hold me I so fwightened,"

"Inuyasha the drunk as a skunk dog," Naraku replied wearing a big grin

"Hey tell me when in spider porn ah I mean form do, do you spiders wear shoosies on all eight footsies? Hehehe"

"Drunk dog alert," Naraku razzed

"D-d-duh" what wuz your first glue I mean clue?

"Do dogs like steaks? Naraku couldn't resist

"Puckin A,"

"I'll take that as a yes," the smirking spider always did get a charge out of drunk Inuyasha "Tell you what tomorrow come to my restaurant I'll give you the biggest steak on the planet,"

"Peel I mean deal," Inuyasha had the dreamiest look like a kid at Christmas "Come on man have a little dwinky with us,"

"Oh what the hell it's been a while but first,"

"Aw what spider gotta call and get the okay from mommy first? Inuyasha ragged

Naraku pulled something out

"Kanna" the mirror began to glow and expand

"Yes Naraku?

"I have something for you," the small mirror expanded

"I am ready," Kanna replied he dropped the reefercorset into the mirror it disappeared "I have it,"

"Thank you Kanna,"

"A corset marijuana bra very clever damn Kaggy should be a clothing designer,"

"I will see you later Kanna," she bid him farewell his mirror stopped glowing and shrank

"Wow da Kanna mirror express delivery service no postage necessary, clever bastard," grinning madly Inuyasha praised

"Okay dog hand it over I plan on getting shit face drunk,"

"Here ya go spidy dwink up always wanted to see a drunk spider,"

"Really" even if it means you possibly being dinner? Inuyasha's eyes widened "We spiders get the mad munchies while drinking,"

"Friggin spiders invite em for a drink give them free booze and they wanna eat ya,"

"Little brother better to be eaten by a friend then a stranger," Sesshoumaru needled

"Really fluffy cuddles? In dat case Raku eat him he's bigger so he has way more meat hehehe" pointing to Sesshoumaru Inuyasha said "Plus full demon he have more flavor den me,"

"A common misconception hanyou's are tender juicy and have far more flavor," Sesshoumaru added

"Bulltit," Inuyasha stammered

"That's bullshit dog," Naraku corrected

"Tit shit pit who cares you two are full of it hehehe,"

3 Hours later on the first floor

After bathing Kagome returned "Well, well, well if it isn't the death by nooky hit woman," Sango teased

"Did you at least call the coroner for the poor souls? Kagura teased

"I hope you made reservations at the funeral home for them," Ayame added

"Hahaha you guys are hilarious, not," thje miko replied

"The corset really? Sango said "Clever girl"

"Yeah I figured those two would be here, plus they are freakin hot and I was having an extra horny day,"

"Sex fiend," Kagura chimed in

"I think I might need more later on," Kagome replied

"WHAAAT? Her friends exclaimed

"Can't help it sometimes I can't get enough,"

"Are you human? Ayame started sniffing "Don't smell any demon,"

"Hey that's not allowed without a license," the miko teased

Upstairs with Sesshoumaru and the other males

"Gulp"

"Ah I don't beweave this big strong big bro can't handle a little sake yta wuss," Inuyasha needled

"It isn't that dear boy," Naraku exclaimed "Look" he pointed down to the dance floor

"Holy crap," Kouga exclaimed

"Is that her? Wide eyed Sesshoumaru said

"Body hugging black cat suit with real looking ears fangs and tail like a neko demoness, yes it is ," Naraku didn't ett to finish

"Our miko," Sesshoumaru finished his sentence

"Uh oh," Inuyasha exclaimed

In an orb of light Sesshoumaru was gone in under a second landing in front of Kagome "Well what do ya know Sessh is a cat humper," Inuyasha teased "Who knew?

"Dog you have all the tact of a speeding eighteen wheel truck with no brakes," Naraku playfully scolded

"Dog breath you have no class,"

"Oh please two demons I know you dips practically smelled his boner like I did," Inuyasha smirked "He wants some kitty from the kitty" Get it kitty? Hehehe"

"Yo look at that," Kouga said pointing they looked Sesshoumaru had Kagome over his shoulder disappearing faster than the speed of light

"Hahaha see told ya," Inuyasha gloated "Happy Reeferween boys, Halloween will be his mating anniversary,"

In the storage room

"Um do we have an appointment? Kagome asked

"Yes we do Miss Kitty,"

"And what is it for? She replied than felt something strange "What the fu? She started but didn't get to finish "My clothes," he had used his powers to make them disappear "Oh shit,"

"I know you cats prefer fish but I do hope this bone will suffice," he playfully replied

"That's not a bone it's a freaking log,"

"Is it too much for you? He asked

"Ah no it, it,"

"It what? Miko"

"Feels"

"Feels" he responded

"Oh shit don't stop, yes just like that," she almost screamed 'And I thought Daichi was big' she thought he kissed her hard

"You'll not need condoms with me as you did with them you will never need them again for before we leave this room you will be marked and mated,"

"Mated?

"Yes little miko mated mine forever," he continued thrusting into her keeping her laying on her back on top of the huge box

"Uh" she groaned he thrust into her hard hitting a highly sensitive spot then "Yes Se Sesshoumaru yeeeees," she cried out with her release

After she had a few more he felt his end fast approaching "Woman" he groaned as it began fangs pierced her neck

"Oh Sesshoumaru," she called out as she met her end with him and felt fangs form in her mouth than bit him after releasing each other's necks a hard kiss was shared "Mmm" she moaned renewed lust overtook them again

Lemon continues

Back with Inuyasha and the others

"He stole our Kagome "Kagura said

"Isn't kidnapping illegal? Ayame teased

"Yeah what she said," Sango added

"He's in there getting merried I mean married, da kidnapping was the engagement, hehehe"

Inuyasha your drunk," Sango pointed out

"No tit I mean shit Sherlock what was your first pucking clue?"

"The crime scene your face," she shot back

"Hahaha too funny not" say why don't you wenches kelp um help us drink dis sake? Stop being wet blankets" Inuyasha managed to speak

"Sniff, whoa demon sake I'm in," Ayame excitedly exclaimed

"I second that," Kagura added

"Okay hand it over," Sango playfully ordered

"Bout time," Inuyasha replied "Dwink up let's celebrate Sesshy's wedding,"

"Sweet triple strength the good shit," Ayame said

"I know right? See I look out for my wenches" hah? Inuyasha teased

"Happy Halloween peeps, bottoms up," Kouga spoke

"Hey wook who's comin," Inuyasha drunkenly spoke to someone entering the club

"Isn't that Jak? Kagura asked

"Yep stoned as a mother to," Kouga said

"Look he drooped ah dropped something,"

"No kidding mutt really?"

"Now we know where your Jack O lantern merch landed," Inuyasha pointed out "He must'a thought it fell from heaven hahahahaha,"

"Jack O Lantern" Sango inquired Kouga told them about him Inuyasha and the cops pulling them over on the road

"Ah hahahahaha, in a jack o lantern balloon," Kagura, Ayame, and Sango exclaimed

"Jak o lantern" get it Jakotsu Jak? Inuyasha teased

"Jakotsu" Sango called

He looked "Hey my girls," he excitedly replied then bolted up the stairs toward them after hugs and greetings were exchanged

"Yo Jak o lantern how's it hangin? Inuyasha teased

"Oh crap, please tell me it wasn't your stuff?"

"Yep" Kouga answered

"Oh shit,"

"Don't sweat it bro after the shit we been through it's all good,"

"What do you mean? Jakotsu asked they told him everything "No wonder my Inu cakes is stoned,"

"I'll kill you for that when I'm sober," Inuyyasha promised "Inu cakes eew,"

"Got any left? Kouga asked

"Got a liter or matches? Jakotsu answered Kouga smirked, Jakotsu pulled out the weed

"We're celebwating," Inuyasha said

"Celebrating?

"Yep, and we need your help Jaky," he took another shot of sake "Yeah Sesshy got married to wenchy, hey Sesshy wency dat rhymes,"

"Come on Jak share some sake with us it'll go good with the weed," Kouga coaxed

"Let's do this,"

"BOO"

"Ahhhhh" Inuyasha shrieked then turned and looked "Goddsdamn you Bank I'm killing you later when I'm sober" How did you get behind me without me seeing you? Cuz you didn't come up the stairs"

"Back entrance stairs," Bankotsu answered

"Fuck forgot bout those,"

"I heard there was a party," Bankotsu said

"Yup big bro and wenchy got hitched inu style," Inuyasha told him "Come on help us celebrate dis momentous asscasion,"

"Occasion fool," Kouga chimed in

"Get bent,"

"Mutt you're so crooked you are around the corner before you get to it," the others broke out in peels of laughter

"Ah shuddup and happy Reefer-sake-ween fools," were Inuyasha's final words


End file.
